Acceptance: Love and Forgiveness
by TheBoltonator
Summary: Changed title to better fit the summary and themes. A lost Pikachu finds comfort, and relief, in the company of a Pokemon ranger. The Tapu are invited by Arceus to join the Council but is there a hidden agenda at hand? Story-focused first & third chapter with MATURE content (Human x Pokemon Lemon) in the second chapter. My first real try at a fanfic so let me know what you think.
1. Seeking Her Mate

**If I owned Pokemon I would have a lot of money. I do not have a lot of money, therefore I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo does. Not me. Comprende?**

* * *

Alola was best known for its beautiful islands, each with their own unique climatology and layout. Melemele Island, Akala Island, Ula'ula Island and Poni Island each provided a different experience for both residents and tourists.

Akala Island, widely considered to be the most popular vacation destination for tourists visiting Alola, had something for everyone. Beaches, hiking trails and hotels were just some of the many attractions of Akala Island. There was even a Pokemon Ranch where pokemon grazed on open farmland and, during mating season, searched for their ideal mate in a protected environment. The island seemed to have everything someone could want without any of the drawbacks.

One of Akala Islands most noteworthy locations resembled an overly shaded jungle. Known simply as the Lush Jungle, some of the regions rarest Grass-types made their homes within the dense tree line. Unlike the rest of Akala Island, where the sun shined without obstruction, very little of it was able to pierce through the dense foliage. This, combined with the landscape inside resembling that of a wetland, made it quite humid during the late morning hours and into the early evening. Humidity often snuck up on unprepared tourists wandering into the jungle.

The scarce lighting did not help matters. Most of the trails lead to dead ends, some of which were incredibly deep into the jungle. Ill-prepared adventurers and even pokemon could become dehydrated if they panicked from being lost. Luckily there were very few such cases due to the abundance of shops and lakes to slate ones thirst. These shops were located less than a quarter-mile away, along with a Pokemon Center mere yards from the dirt trail leading into the jungle.

What truly made the Lush Jungle stand out, however, was that it was a designated Trial Site. Trial Sites were locations hand-picked by the captains of its respective island. Due to most of the participants of these trials being only eleven years old it was designed to be doable, without the fear of life-threatening injury. This, combined with the plethora of sightseers and rest stop accommodations, made the one negative about Akala seem like something only a paranoid person would fret over.

The sun had just reached its highest point over Akala Island, marking the time right at noon. The Island Challenge would not be for another month so tourists were the primary populace around the island. One such tourist, a boy from the Hoenn region, had just finished his preparations for a deep exploration of the Lush Jungle.

* * *

Mike wiped his forehead with his shirt sleeve as he approached the tree line denoting the entrance to the Lush Jungle. A nearby post, normally occupied by a Trial Site observer, was vacant with a sign reading "Trial Site Observer away, enter at your own risk!" Doing one last inventory check of his bag he walked past the warning sign and pulled out his camera.

There was one other unique feature it was known for but only in the inner circles.

As a professional photographer and Pokemon Ranger-in-training, Mike knew the Lush Jungle offered excellent spots to view the pokemon that lived there in all their natural glory.

Mike had found one spot in particular that overlooked the nearby hiking trail, its proximity to the ocean also granting an unblocked view of a berry tree as well as a Stuffel nest. Some of the more aggressive pokemon were further into the jungle, a place Mike had no reason to go to due to the lack of safe photo spots.

"Well, time to shine! Let's go, Melody!"

* * *

Mating season.

If there was one aspect of her life she dreaded it was having to find a mate. Two pitch-black-tipped ears wiggled around, sensing the air around her before lowering. Apparently satisfied there was no danger the small Mouse Pokemon emerged from her hiding spot in a nearby clump of foliage.

Her mother had warned her about mating season, about the effects it would have on her body. Pikachu, unlike most pokemon, emitted pheromones that affected numerous species, not just their own. As a result she had to be careful not to attract the wrong mate or a pokemon that could potentially hurt her. Pikachu, unfortunately, had no say in who would pick up her scent, nor did she have much in the way of offensive capabilities to ward off aggressive pokemon.

In short she was having to play it extremely cautiously.

Pikachu carefully threaded along one of he narrow dirt paths, hoping it would lead her out of the jungle. The heat had been doing a number on her body, being that most of the lakes in the jungle itself were unsafe to drink out of for those of her species. At times like this she envied Grass-types.

 ** _'If only I had a landmark to go by_**...'

No sooner had the thought entered her mind that a pair of mysterious footprints could be faintly made out in the dirt. Weighing her options as best she could, Pikachu decided against following the footprints left behind whatever creature had been here. She didn't want to test her luck any more than she already had just from wandering into the jungle to begin with. Turning on her heel she went down a different path when a rustling noise hit her sensitive ears.

Pikachu went completely still, paws and hind legs spread apart in a defensive posture as her ears attempted to pinpoint the direction the noise came from. Normally she would have used her nose to pick up the scent of other Pokemon but, given the fact she had entered her heat, it was taking everything in her just to focus on a routine other than giving in to her body and its demands.

For several minutes Pikachu waited for whatever had created he sound to reveal itself. The humid conditions inside the jungle had begun to drain her of her stamina and, combined with her other problem, the strain of fighting her body was making Pikachu weak in the knees.

Another sound jostled Pikachu from her daze just long enough to catch a glimpse of light being reflected from a nearby berry tree. Closer inspection revealed it to be a Wiki berry tree, her absolute favorite.

Wiki berries were one of the driest berries in the world and Pikachu immediately dropped her guard and went for the lowest hanging berry. Her small yellow paws were just within reach of a berry when a rustle louder than any of the rest occurred.

" _Scy...THER_!"

* * *

CLICK CLICK CLICK

CLICK CLICK CLICK

A group of Bounsweet were joyfully dancing in a circle around a lone Tsareena, her green "hair" covering the entire back of her body. She let out a happy " _Ree_!" before joining the Bounsweet in dance, her long, pointed legs moving with the grace of a professional ice skater.

Mike had wanted to see a Tsareena with his own eyes ever since his plane landed in the Alola region. His hometown back in Hoenn was well known for Gardevoir, one of the first Pokemon ever documented to exceed what most would consider "proper" relations with their trainer. While most Gardevoir were kept in-line with anti-pokephilea laws in Hoenn, there was no mention of the same laws being in Alola. Whether or not this was due to its incredible distance from the rest of the world ,or something else, people and pokemon were not forbidden to engage in some of the more taboo practices here.

Shaking his head of such thoughts, Mike returned to his camera as a pair of Steenee joined the dance. This sight alone would generate incredible buzz for the Pokefinder Monthly, even more once he showed this to his boss back in Hoenn.

Mike was about to take more pictures of the scene before him when he noticed the Bounsweet had stopped dancing and were all staring into the distance at an incredibly deep part of the jungle. The Tsareena and Steenee were looking there as well. The sight in itself wasn't that unusual; many pokemon had keen hearing. What made it stand out was the look of fear on Tsreenas' face, what wasn't covered by her flowery purple veil.

From what little information he had been able to gather on them, Tsareena were incredibly courageous, holding lofty positions of royalty among the many Grass-type pokemon. This royalty was not gained through chance or luck, but through experience and hardship. There was very little that could rattle Tsareena.

Whatever it was that had caught her attention must have been very bad news.

Mike briefly considered packing his equipment up and leaving the jungle early. He only had Melody as his backup, his other pokemon were resting at the Pokemon Center just outside the entrance to the jungle. Another part of him didn't want to abandon his photography session right as it was getting started. If he could just get back to the center and get his pokemon back he might still be able to salvage the day and still make the boat to Ula'Ula Island before dusk.

Mike closed the shutter on his camera and made a hasty retreat to the jungle entrance. Right as he was about to pick up the pace a gut-wrenching cry pierced the eerie silence.

" _PIKAAAAAAA_ ~"

' _That was a Pikachu! What is one doing all the way out here on Akala Island?'_

Now conflicted with what he should do, Mike reached for his lone pokeball. It was going to be a risky proposition if he went through with what he had in mind. As a photographer he wanted to get the best shot possible and avoid dangerous situations. As a Pokemon Ranger in-training, however, it was his duty to provide assistance to any human or pokemon that would need it.

With his mind made up, Mike clutched the pokeball in his hand and broke into a sprint towards the source of the cry.

* * *

She had to get away. NOW.

This was not simply avoiding being violated, this was about not being sliced and diced. Pikachu was running as fast as her body could manage but she lacked something her pursuers did not.

Wings.

The enraged pack of Scyther glided through the heavy foliage as if it were second-nature, only having to slice through the occasional tree with their deadly scythes from which they derived their name.

Pikachu frantically willed her body to press on, knowing she would eventually have to reach an exit of some sort. Inspite of such optimism, however, she kept running into dead ends.

Her body, wracked with fatigue from the chase she was part of and the burning heat assaulting her loins, was slowly running out of steam.

' _ **Gotta...Gotta...escape! Please! Don't...Don't let them.**_..'

Pikachu was distracted by two things- the lethal blades of the Scyther chasing her and the raging erections they were sporting after having caught whiff of her scent. The former should have kept the adrenaline pumping so she could escape but the latter was toying with her mind, begging her to just stop running and accept the what her body was craving.

Unbelievably Pikachu began to give in to what her body wanted, disregarding the danger entirely. Her vision began to blur and her legs felt like jelly. She couldn't keep going after all.

' ** _Mom...I'm sorry I didn't listen to you more_**...'

Right before her body fell to the dirt beneath her she heard the most pleasing song echo through her mind. Just hearing the mysterious siren call was enough to disperse all of the fear and pain she had been feeling, replaced with a warmth very reminiscent of her mother.

' ** _At least I'll have this to carry me to Arceus_**.'

With that thought leaving her, as well as the rest of her consciousness, Pikachu let sleep take over her body. Right before darkness engulfed her vision she saw a lone figure reach out towards her with a mysterious floating object right next to it, a tint of green flowing down the top of it.

* * *

Mike watched Pikachus' chest rise and fall with her labored breathing. Arceus only knows what might have happened had he not found the pokemon when he did. Quickly shaking his head of the thoughts invading him the Ranger reached over with his uncovered left hand and felt along Pikachus' forehead.

'She's burning up. Could be the adrenaline wearing off or...' Mike took out a tiny container of water mixed with sanitizer and coated his right hand in it. After ensuring his hand was clean for what he was about to do the young Ranger-in-training carefully slipped his thumb and index finger along the bottom and top of Pikachus' jaw. What he saw confirmed his suspicion immediately.

'This Pikachu is suffering from severe dehydration. Her tongue is as dry as anything I've ever seen.'

Thinking quickly Mike reached into his pack and pulled out a canteen of water. It took only a few seconds to get the opening in its proper place and, still keeping Pikachus jaw parted with his two fingers, very carefully poured a small amount of around the pokemons gum lining. After ensuring he hadn't spilled any the Ranger tilted Pikachu up so she was in a seated position, making sure she wouldn't choke on the very thing that would rehydrate her.

The entire time this was going on a peculiar Pokemon with a thin black dress and hair the brightest green around watched her trainer work.

"You may have saved Pikachus life, Melody. Thank you so much."

The pokemon hovering just over Mikes right shoulder gave him an acknowledging wink while pushing her green hair back with her left hand.

" _Loetta_!"

The Melody Pokemon landed on the rangers' right shoulder, her aquamarine eyes suddenly looking down mournfully at the unconscious Pikachu in the boys' arms. Mike, to his credit, sensed the change in Meloetta and offered a warm smile her way.

"It had to be done, Melody. Trust me when I tell you this- Pikachu WILL make a full recovery, mark my words. Besides..." He stopped his sentence to take a look at the pack of Scyther slumbering peacefully a few dozen yards away. "...I doubt we could have calmed them down any other way."

Meloetta sighed with a hint of apprehension inspite of her trainers' comforting words. She hated using her talent to battle but she could forgive herself if it was to save a life.

Seemingly satisfied with Meloettas acceptance Mike pulled out his Pokedex and triangulated his coordinates. He needed to get Pikachu to a Pokemon Center immediately. There were numerous scars on her face and upper body, as well as her private regions; something that the Ranger-in-training was not expecting.

' _Was this Pikachu raped? Scyther do not normally breed with Pikachu so what could have caused these Scyther to do this to her_?'

Mike was intently focused on these new thoughts, so much so he failed to see two pitch black eyes looking in his direction.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Nurse Joy!" A bright-eyed boy of around ten years chirped happily as two pokeballs were handed back to him curtesy of an on-duty Chansey.

"Why, certainly, Robert! You take care of Yungoos and Litten!" A red-haired woman of about twenty-seven responded with equal...well, joy. After watching the boy leave the Pokemon Center the nurse looked at her phone and noticed it was nearly time for her lunch break. It had been a rather uneventful day, not that there was anything wrong with that, of course. The less stress the better.

She was about to clock out when the sliding partition was practically forced open by a panting young man.

"Goodness! Those are automatic doors you kn-" Nurse Joys banter was cut abruptly short when she saw the condition of the pokemon in the mans arms. She was about to lash it at the irresponsible trainer when he held his hand up, as if he knew what she was about to say.

"My name is Mike Hemmingfield, Pokemon Ranger-in-Training. I found this Pikachu deep in the Lush Jungle. She is severely dehydrated and has numerous lacerations along her body. A pack of highly aggressive Scyther were chasing her.

The nurse seemed to calm down briefly after hearing that this was a concerned Ranger and not some reckless newbie. Still, something was off about the man and, despite the situation at hand, she asked another question.

"There aren't any Pokemon Ranger groups in Alola so how are you-"

Mike was getting frustrated with the delays in getting Pikachu treated. He wanted to pull his Ranger trainee badge out but then he realized she wouldn't recognize the Hoenn region seal.

"I'll explain everything. Just get this Pikachu into treatment asap!"

The nurse gave an approving nod, her suspicion still not going away but, she figured, he would have plenty of time explaining what was going on after Pikachu had been admitted.

"You're a professional photographer and a Ranger-in-training from the Hoenn Region?"

"Yes ma'am. I was sent here by my boss, Professor Birch, head of Pokemon research and founder of the Hoenn Pokemon Ranger School. Our task is two-fold- to uphold the balance of the pokemon world and provide assistance to both Pokemon and their trainers should it be necessary. I was sent here to Alola to study the pokemon here and report back to Professor Birch with my findings."

The nurse tilted her head to the side, curiosity evident in her dark green eyes. "What will your findings net? Surely there is a bigger goal you are aiming at?"

Mike nodded his head. "You are correct in assuming that, Nurse Joy. The purpose of my findings it to determine if the Alola Region would benefit from having its own franchise of Ranger schools. From what I've heard about Alola, its islands are rich with pokemon lore and each island is connected to its own Guardian Deity."

"For someone who has never been to Alola you sure are familiar with it."

"All part of being a Ranger, ma'am. We are to uphold the balance of the pokemon world, something that would be rather difficult if we didn't even know their customs and etiquette."

For the first time since his arrival the nurse smiled, her hands folded across her blouse. "I'm glad to hear it, sir. If you'll excuse me, now, I need to heck on the status of the Pikachu you brought in."

Mike gave a gentle nod as the nurse stood from her seat and went behind a dual-partition. Sitting alone now the young Ranger-in-training pulled out his cellphone and selected one of his contacts. After a few seconds of ringing the other line picked up and an energetic man boomed through the phone line.

"Mike Hemmingfield! How are you? Enjoying Alola?"

"I'll get to that in a moment. First I need to give you an update on my findings..."

The man on the other end could sense the change in the boys demeanor and reacted accordingly.

"What did you find?"

"The pokemon here seem to travel in packs. The Bounsweet I photographed earlier were clumped together as a group of twelve. I also encountered a Pikachu fleeing from a pack of six Scyther."

"What of the Pikachu? I know you are a Ranger-in-training but surely-"

"I was able to save the Pikachu without harming any of the Scyther." The phone went silent for several awkward moments and, for a brief time, Mike was worried he had been disconnected.

"Please don't tell me you used Melody..."

The mans question was met with silence.

"Michael Henmingfield! I TOLD you not to use her unless there was no other alternative!"

"There WASN'T another alternative, Professor Birch! If I hadn't acted as I did than Pikachu-" Mike suddenly realized he was bout to traverse a particularly sensitive subject and hesitated on finishing his sentence.

"Listen, Mike...I just don't want Melody to fall into the wrong hands. I've heard of some kind of gang over in Alola made up of former Island Captains. I don't want them to get ahold of such a rare pokemon."

"I promise you, Professor. I'll defend Melody with my life if I have to."

"Good to hear you say that. Be careful with her and make sure you update me on the status of that Pikachu."

"I will, bo-I mean, Professor."

Mike pushed the "end call" on his phone screen and placed the device in his back pocket. His thoughts drifted back to the Pikachu he had saved back in the Lush Jungle and a sigh of resignation escaped his lungs.

Being a Ranger was a lot harder than he was expecting. If he had to rely on Melody so soon after being assigned his first task then he had a lot to learn on being a proper Pokemon Ranger. Deciding to put those thoughts on the back-burner he found an unoccupied seat and decided to catch a few winks of sleep while waiting for word on Pikachu.

* * *

Every part of her body was hurting.

Why was she in so much pain?

Pikachu struggled to remember what had happened to her, the details becoming blurry right after she had resigned herself to death at the hands of the Scyther pack. That thought, as if it were the spark which started a wildfire, slowly caused more of the recent events to reveal themselves to her.

The mysterious song she had heard before losing consciousness.

A figure reaching for her.

That floating object next to the figure.

A blur of green.

A voice.

A quenching feeling in her throat.

Another voice, this one much higher in pitch.

Her eyes had opened briefly to take in what she could and the blurry figure turned out to be a human it seemed. Did that mean she had been saved by a human? The firm yet gentle grip they had on her body indicated it was probably a male human. What of the song, though? No human male she knew had such a beautiful voice.

"You saved her life, Melody."

Melody...a pokemon, perhaps? Did that mean he was a trainer?

Pikachu wanted to open her eyes so badly but just the effort required to do so was a strain. Where was she, anyway? There was something soft under her and what felt like protrusions in her arms. Why did it only just dawn on her that there was something covering her mouth?

She suddenly felt like she needed to get out of wherever she was. She didn't like that she could hardly move. What was that beeping sound? Why did it take so long to hear it?

"What's happening!"

"Her pulse is rising dramatically!"

What was happening to her? Why was this happening to her?

"Pulse is 115 and still climbing!"

'Pulse?' What was pulse? Why was the beeping sound getting faster?

' ** _I'm scared! Mom! Mom, where are you_**?!'

"Now pulse is dropping! 100! 95! 90! 80! 70!"

' _ **The beeping is slowing down and...I'm feeling a little...warmer...'**_

"E.S.P. STAT!"

' ** _Huh? I see a face...it looks like._**..'

"Prepare the E.S.P.!"

' ** _I feel so much warmer now...think I see mom!'_**

"Patient has flat-lined! Set ESP to one-thousand volts! Charging! Charge complete! Three...Two...One! CLEAR!"

* * *

Mike could not get comfortable no matter what position he tried. Just when he would get close to being comfortable his entire body would start aching as if his bones were made of glass.

' _What's wrong with me? I've never had issues just sitting in a chair._ '

This thought was quickly replaced with the conversation he had earlier with the Professor regarding Melody. While it was true she was an incredibly rare pokemon, as all Mythic-Class were, why was her singing so detrimental? Was there some major aspect of Meloettas voice he had overlooked?

Deciding to do some research on-the-fly Mike opened his phone and did a search on Meloettas songs. The very first result that came up was an in-Depth study of the side-effects Meloetta caused with each of her four songs.

' _Standard Octave: The most basic of Meloettas songs, pokemon who hear it are lulled into a deep slumber. No known side-effects besides restful sleep.'_

Mike scrolled down past Hyper Song and Relic Song. Hyper Song had no drowsiness associated with it and Relic Song, while causing occasional sleepiness, would have caused Meloetta to undergo a dramatic transformation. That left only one other Song category.

"Perish Song..."

Just saying those two words sent unpleasant shivers up and down the Rangers spine.

' _Rarely heard in public places, this song hastens the end of life for whoever hears the song in its entirety. Those affected by this song will often relive memories of days gone by, especially those involved with loved ones, in such a way that forces their body to want to shut down so they can reunite with their memories.'_

Mikes' blood practically stopped flowing after reading such horrendous information. Knowing what he now knew, it was no wonder the Professor was so angry that he allowed Melody out. Deciding to brave the report further, he went on.

' _Those who inadvertently hear this song, while normally leading to death, are not entirely lost. There have been extremely rare cases of both humans and pokemon returning from beyond, though speculation continues on whether it is done via a conscious decision on the victims part or merely a stroke of luck_.'

Mike turned off his phone and covered his face with his left hand, rubbing his temple tenderly from the onset of a massive migraine.

 _'I better check up on Pikachu_.'

No sooner had the words finished playing in his mind than the doors leading to the infirmary flew open and a panting Nurse Joy gave Mike a look that indicated something had gone horribly wrong.

"Mr...Welling...field! Please...Quickly!"

Mike scrambled from his seat and hurried past the infirmary doors, following Nurse Joys frantic sprinting. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl for the Ranger-in-training, his rapid heartbeat the only thing reminding him that the world had not slowed down. As they pushed past a doors labeled "Emergency" Mike felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach.

Had he been too slow in aiding Pikachu? Was there bodily harm he had overlooked? Was his using Melody the reason for this twist of fate? What was he going to do if Pikachu died because of him? Those negative thoughts were just some of the many swirling around the young boys' mind, his depreciative insight brought back to reality by a prolonged beep.

"What's happening to her?!"

One of the assistants gave no attention to the new arrival, her focus entirely on recharging what looked like two paddles. Strong currents of electricity surged between them, confirming what the EKG already had.

Pikachu had flat-lined.

Pikachu was currently dead to the world.

She would not respond to anything happening around her.

It was simply too much for the young Ranger-in-training, his legs giving out from under him as he fell to the floor. Both fists were balled up and the first trace of tears began forming within his eyes.

"Pikachu...Pikachu..."

Slowly Mikes' fists began hitting the cold tile floor of the enclosed room he was in, progressively rising in frequency and violence until his knuckles started to bleed.

"Pikachu...PIKACHU!"

He wanted to say he was sorry. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for using Melody without thinking of the ruinous consequences. Above all, though, he wanted to tell her he was sorry for not being able to help her.

* * *

 **The Hall of Origins.**

Considered by many to be the most sacred place in the pokemon world, the Hall of Origins was home to every known Legendary and Mythic-class pokemon save for the Guardian Deities of Alola.

It was here, within these hallowed walls, world-altering decisions were made in the interest of both humans and pokemon. In spite of the magnitude of these decisions the council appointed with these choices were comprised entirely of pokemon. To offset the one-sided majority a panel of three pokemon, each with their own aspect in dealings with humans, were given the power to approve or deny presented issues.

Arceus, the first pokemon to ever exist, and creator of the pokemon world, was the most revered and exalted of all within the Hall of Origins. The word of Arceus was final, save for times when both of his closest advisors disagreed with his ruling. In terms of power Arceus was unmatched, able to create as well as destroy. The judgement of Arceus was absolute and so was his compassion.

Palkia, one of the two appointed advisors to Arceus himself, possessed the ability to alter dimensions and, if need be, rend the very fabric of space to ensure the preordained prophecy comes to pass. While not as revered as Arceus, Palkia was a beloved pokemon and those who managed to meet her would marvel at her sense of duty.

Dialga, the second of the two appointed advisors to Arceus himself, possessed the power to bend time to his will, speeding it up, slowing it down or stopping time altogether in accordance with preordained prophecy. While normally level-headed, Dialga often disagreed with the ruling of Arceus due to his possessing far more sympathy to the human race than either Arceus or Palkia. Due to his brash behavior many felt indifferent to Dialga, if nothing else but to avoid Arceus' judgement.

A gathering of the council was underway and, as per the norm, all eyes were on he speaker.

"M'lord Arceus, we have sent our children to the chosen ambassadors and are awaiting word from Alola."

"Very good, Lugia. If all goes according to plan we will have four new members to the Council and, hopefully, learn more about the humans who live on their islands."

The Deep Sea Pokemon bowed his head respectfully before taking his place amongst the Council.

"On the issue of the humans causing trouble in Alola, I have discussed matters with my advisors and we have come to the conclusion that direct interference, while potentially helpful, would go against potential customs of the Tapu. Until we hear word from our four ambassadors we will remain vigilant but not interfere with Team Skull or the Aether Foundation."

Arceus had barely finished speaking when a member of the Council sprang up.

"M'lord! I have seen the true intentions of the Aether Foundation and I humbly ask you to reconsider! These particular humans seek to pierce the boundary between worlds and usher in unknown creatures from a parallel universe!"

The Alpha Pokemon gave the argument a considerable amount of thought before shaking his head somberly. "Celebi, your insight into what the future holds has been of utmost importance to the Council. I must ask, however, what other alternative do you propose that would not potentially alter the timelines in a land we are not familiar with?"

Large sky blue eyes looked down at the floor with dejection. "I...I do not know, m'lord."

"Believe me when I say this, my child, I do not trust the Aether Foundation, not in the slightest. Despite this we are tasked with upholding the balance of both the pokemon world and the human world. If we interfere with the human world to benefit the pokemon world it would go against our ideals. We must do what will benefit both worlds equally."

Celebi closed her eyes in thought but eventually gave a polite nod, taking her place back amongst the Council.

"Regarding the final order of business, the building of the Pokemon League in Alola, I feel it would be best-"

"M-M'lord! Urgent news!"

All eyes looked at the unannounced guest, a small cat-like pokemon with a long pink tail and pure blue eyes. She was flying to and fro in random directions, waving her small hands frantically as if in a state of extreme panic.

"Dear Mew, what has you so troubled? We are in the middle of a meeting. Can this wait for a little bit?"

"It's about one of the ambassadors!"

The tone in the room changed as if someone had flicked a light switch, anxiety and worry were immediately apparent on the complexion of nearly every Council member at the potentially disastrous news.

"Go on." Arceus spoke with such seriousness it could have made steel bend in half.

"The Akala Island ambassador is in a state of emotional turmoil! He has already voiced his regret on using the pokemon tasked to him and I fear he will lose sight of the destiny he is to partake in if something doesn't change!"

"Why is the boy in such distress, Mew?"

Mew closed her eyes and focused her psychic powers towards the center of the room. Afterwards she played back the events of the day to the rest of the Council, including what was going on at the Pokemon Center. Many of the Council members were brought to tears at the predicament both the ambassador and Pikachu were in while a select few groaned with disapproval at what they saw.

"Tch! That boy is supposed to be an ambassador?"

Several eyes gazed at the source of the voice, a dark orange pokemon hovering in the air on all fours.

"Need I remind you, Landorus, of the purpose of the ambassadors?" Arceus was staring daggers at the legendary, a sight which would have instilled fear in the hearts of all but a few.

"I know all about the human 'ambassadors' and I think this is a colossal waste of time. Humans are weak-willed, this one more than others! Can you truly rely on someone who balks at the first exposure to adversity?"

"How DARE you!" A new voice chimed in, amber eyes burning with rage at Landorus' heartless accusations. "That boy tried protecting that Pikachu and now it's on its deathbed!"

"Well, Latias, perhaps if the boy had used a little of that brain he possesses that Pikachu might have a fighting chance. The pokemon world is no place for the weak-minded."

"As if YOU could have handled those Scyther without harming them! Last I checked you have trouble dealing with those that can fly, Landorus!"

Landorus felt his blood begin to boil at the slander, his fangs beginning to show and his mighty aura flaring to life. "Perhaps you would like to see for yourself!"

"ENOUGH!"

A mighty hoof slammed against the floor, the shockwaves it created echoing across the sacred halls. Any hostilitythat had been in the air was quickly and unceremoniously sniffed out by Arceus' fury.

"This is a sacred place! There will be no fighting amongst the Council. Do I make myself clear?"

Every single head in the room nodded quickly.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I must console with my advisors as to a plan of action." Arceus cleared his throat and teleported himself and his two advisors to a secluded part of the hall.

* * *

"How much longer do you think intimidation tactics will work on Landorus, m'lord? His temper grows more and more violent with each passing day."

"Worry not, Palkia. Landorus, while powerful in his own right, knows he cannot do much here in the halls. In one regard he is correct, however."

"What do you mean, m'lord? You cannot possibly mean to say you agree with his stance on the humans."

"I do not in the slightest, Dialga, I was merely talking of Landorus' dealings with Team Plasma and how wicked that organization was. While humans are far from weak-willed they have a tendency to rely on pokemon more than their own abilities."

Dialga and Palkia both nodded.

"However...this discussion is leading us nowhere. We must decide on how to handle this delicate situation with our ambassador...hmmm?"

Arceus, Palkia and Dialga all turned their heads at the unannounced visitor in the room.

The new arrival was a most peculiar one, possessing a black torso and pink curly hair. It's eyes were a tint of blue with pink lines along the middle of the iris. Thin arms were accompanied by digitless hands and separated by what could only be described as thick bracelets. The lower half was an even bigger mystery, resembling a shell worth face-like features. The back of the shell wasn't adorned with small wing-shape s protrusions in the form of a butterfly. The top of the shell was actually on the creatures head and resembled a hat.

Dialga and Palkia both stared at the strange being with suspicion while Arceus simply chuckled and made his way over towards the creature.

"Well, it seems thing as have worked themselves out with the Akala Island Ambassador. Do you not agree, Tapu Lele?"

* * *

"CLEAR!"

Another jolt of electricity went through Pikachus' chest, another failed defibrillation attempt. Mike was clutching the baseboard of the Infirmary window, begging whatever being he could think of to bring Pikachu back.

'Why must Pikachu suffer as a result of my carelessness? Pikachu didn't do anything to deserve this fate'

Mike gazed up from his somber perch and finally let his tears flow freely. Drop after drop landed on his shoes, each failed resuscitation attempt causing them to fall at a faster rate. For five minutes straight revival attempts were made on Pikachu, five minutes that felt like an eternity to the grief-stricken Ranger-in-training. Mike was not the only one being affected emotionally by what was going on, however.

Nurse Joy was breaking down into tears as well with every shout-out. At some point the ESP finally ran out of juice and the distraught nurse let her hands fall limp with resignation. The two paddles were let go unceremoniously as a nearby Chansey prepared to hook Pikachu up to a respirator.

Mike was about to head out of the Pokemon Center when, either by a sliver of hope he had been clinging to or a preconceived notion that he had to apologize one last time to Pikachu, a miracle occurred.

strange luminescent scales were filtering in through the air-conditioning duct, landing squarely on the lifeless body of Pikachu. Mike assumed Rhiannon was just dust falling from the ceiling and took this as an insult from above. Before he could act on his frustration he took another look at Pikachus' face.

Pikachus' eyes were open.

Pikachu had opened her eyes and she was staring right at him. A pokemon he had only just met, just attempted to save, had just died in front of him, was now staring at him.

He wanted to say something. He wanted to say ANYTHING to break the silence. No matter how hard he tried his tongue refused to untangle itself from the lump in his throat. Not trusting his voice to do the right thing he let his body speak for him.

Mike pushed past the doors leading into the operating room, nearly knocking both Nurse Joy and Chansey over in the process. He would have to apologize later, though; he had to express his happiness that Pikachu was alive.

Both of the young boys' hands were cupped alongside Pikachus cheek-pouches, his tears still flowing freely while Pikachu kept her gaze locked on Mike.

"Pikachu... _hic_...I...I..."

Mike pressed his face against Pikachus scalp, taking in her scent and never wanting to let the pokemon go. Pikachu, for all that she had been though recently, took the overly affectionate display in stride, weakly nuzzling the boys' chin with her nose.

Neither of them moved away from the other, seemingly afraid that this was all a dream.

" _P-Pi...ka_?"

"I'm here, Pikachu...I'm so, so sorry...I promise I'll take care of you every waking day of my life...I'll make it up to you, I swear!"

Pikachu was simply enjoying being given such tender, loving affection. She was just happy to have someone who apparently cared about her as much as this boy did. Deciding to simply bask in his love and affection Pikachu let sleep reclaim her.

It would be a most pleasant, restful sleep.


	2. Finding Her Mate

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

 **One Year Later**

* * *

Mating season was in full swing in Alola once again. It was a time when pokemon sewed the seeds of the future. For many pokemon finding a mate was just part of the thrill when mating time rolled around. Other pokemon were not as fortunate, however and, for the second year in a row, a certain Pikachu was struggling to keep her body's' urges under control.

Pikachu groaned inwardly as her quivering loins were having to mask the underlying currents of lust within. Ever since her ordeal in the Lush Jungle a little over a year ago she had been practically chained to her trainers side. It wasn't that she objected to being with the boy, rather she had needs that she wasn't sure the human would be able to meet or want to meet.

If she were brutally honest she would tell you how handsome she had found her trainer, now nineteen years old and a founding member of the Alolan Pokemon Ranger Society. Despite the fact he was not a pokemon he had every asset a Pikachu would find enthralling.

His electrifying personality, something that was absent the first time she ever saw him, had sprang up seemingly out of nowhere. Whether this was due to his obsession with electric-type Pokemon or the youthful spark within his very soul having been reignited with her revival, Pikachu knew the boy was full of energy and pep that would endure for years to come.

While Mike being full of vitality and strength was a huge plus, being in the prime of his life, Pikachu primarily loved how gentle he was when bathing her or engaging in routine activities like swimming and hiking. Even if she had barely stubbed her paw or felt a little nauseous the boy was immediately tending to her with almost motherly concern. It was borderline obsessive to be frank but, compared to what she had encountered in the wild before meeting him, she wouldn't want it any other way. She had been through so much and it was clear Mike planned on spending his every waking moment tending to her needs. With the day-to-day activities came stronger and stronger feelings for her trainer.

Pikachu knew that, while it was not unheard of, most pokemon that developed feelings for their trainers were in for a one-sided relationship. The true reason for this was, as painfully simple as it sounded, that many pokemon simply lacked certain assets that could potentially attract a human mate. Sure, there were bombshells like Gardevoir, Lucario and even Lopunny, but they possessed a much more human-like shape to their bodies.

For pokemon like her, small in stature and lacking in almost every aspect a human male might find attractive, it was an uphill battle. Despite not knowing if it was a battle she would ultimately win, Pikachu trusted in the heart of her trainer. What gave her the most hope for Mike sharing her feelings was right after she woke up in the Infirmary.

The look Mike had when she awoke in the operation room was one reserved for those very special. The way his eyes shimmered, the way his mouth hung open. The possessive strength he exuded while still being careful not to crush her much smaller body. Above all else, though, was what he had said to her while letting his emotions pour forth. It caused something to blossom deep within her heart that, at the time, she didn't understand. Without a doubt it was the first instance of her developing feelings for the boy. These feelings developed more and more over time and transformed into full-blown love the first time he treated her to what he referred to as a "special occasion."

These special occasions made her start to love her trainer in the same way a lover would her mate. He called them 'massages' and he promised he would be giving her one after she awoke but, after seeing her terrible condition, put his promise on hold for a brief time until her body had healed up. She wasn't entirely sure what the word meant but the first time he gave her that long-awaited massage...

It lit a spark inside of her she didn't think possible, along with an incredible amount of pleasure. It was a combination of gentle rubbing and vigorous mending of joints or muscles that ached. She very nearly reached orgasm when the boy inadvertently hit an incredibly sensitive place on her pleasantly plump butt cheeks. Just thinking about that night caused a deep blush to form along her face, which caught the attention of her trainer.

"Pikachu? Are you alright? You look like you're burning up." The way he said it just made her heart melt. He was so compassionate yet so naive at the same time. It was the combination of cute naivety and unconditional love that ended up being the push she needed to show her trainer just how she felt about him.

* * *

The moon was in a half-crescent and the stars were out in full force. The glow of the distant moon created gorgeous eldritch lighting along the nearby windowsill. The air was neither overly humid or bitterly cold.

Pikachu was struggling to maintain her composure in front of her trainer. The scent he was giving off, while not similar to that of her species, possessed a far more potent air to it even though he was clothed. She wanted to show him how badly she wanted, no, NEEDED him, but she didnt know if he would understand why she was doing it.

Gazing at his sleeping face, unblemished and as smooth as glass, it was hard not to want to bury her face and just take in his scent. To think such a caring, strong-willed person lurked under such a friendly facade was unheard of for Pikachu.

Mike looked so peaceful. His breathing, while rapid at times, was healthy and denoted very strong cardiovascular health. He wasn't overly muscular but had just the right amount to give him a 'tough guy' look without looking macho.

Pitch eyes trailed down further to his chest and midsection. He was the kind of guy who took regular hikes around the island and maintained a healthy lifestyle. He was supported by the rugged contours of his calves and thighs, a truly mouth-watering sight for her. What truly garnered her attention, however, was the bulge hidden beneath his jeans.

Placing her sensitive nose right up against the boys' clothed erection she took a deep whiff and immediately felt like she was going to lose her mind. His musk was overwhelming in every sense of the word and would have put any of her own species males to shame. She had never gone this far with her trainer and the prospect of going further both excited and frightened her.

While not terribly familiar with human anatomy Pikachu knew that, like her trainer, humans wore incredibly large amounts of clothing. For pokemon this would seem like a redundant statement but, for what Pikachu was planning, it was, indeed, excessive.

Nervously her paws worked on the button keeping her trainers erection inside. A mild groan of frustration left her lips as she struggled to figure out the workings of the solid steel adornment. Having paws barely big enough to grip the metal piece made for a tricky extraction process. She knew Mike would know how to remove the garment but she didn't want him to know what she was doing. Rather than risk losing the best chance she had at fulfilling her quest in finding a soulmate, as well as potentially going another year without mating, she leaned forward and tried pulling the button off with her teeth.

She regretted it almost instantly.

The piece of metal tasted very bitter, nearly triggering a gag reflex on taste alone. Determined not to let a small piece of metal bar her from her goal she bit down and began tugging violently. She promised herself she would never put it in her mouth again once this was done.

While this was going on, Mike slept soundly, albeit with some rather arousing moans leaving his lips. The pleasure-filled sounds came out with greater frequency the more his jeans were tugged at. Whatever it was he was dreaming must have been enticing as the front of his jeans began rising, much to Pikachus' shock and delight.

He was big. Very big.

The boy laying down before her would put even the most gifted Raichu to shame! He was still covered and it was nearly half her size. At this point Pikachu began to wonder if he would even fit inside of her.

Pitch black eyes took notice of a particular column with segmented pieces forming a long, connected trail going towards the piece of metal she detested to no end. At the very top was another piece of thinner metal that appeared to connect to the segments. She had seen her trainer raise and lower the small piece of metal from time to time when he went to the restroom or began taking his pants off. She figured it must have been a method for removing the garment quickly.

Pikachu, acting on a hunch, pulled the thinner metal towards her body, watching intently as another darker covering emerged from underneath the boys' outer clothing. Two soft flaps overlayed with each other and were quickly pulled apart by Pikachus' nervous paws.

She had never seen a human sex organ before but the prospect delighted her greatly. Nothing could have prepared her for seeing it with her own two eyes, however. It lacked the dark pinkish hue of her species and, rather than ending in a tapered tip, ballooned into a blossoming mushroom cap.

Pikachus' glossy, lust-filled eyes were completely fixated on the slab of mating meat, taking in every vein-kissed inch. It was an intimidating sight for the much smaller Pikachu. The way the humans' erection pulsed and throbbed in time with his breathing gave it the appearance of a beast with a life of its own.

With a steady paw Pikachu readjusted her body so she was facing away from the boy, her small yellow folds dripping and drooling her lust on the humans' shirt. Now face-to-face with the humans' shaft she took notice of the narrow slit in the center. Based on size of the head and slit, Pikachu assumed the boy would let out quite a formidable amount of seed.

It would be just what she needed to both extinguish the fire in her body and show her gratitude to the boy who saved her life. With her breathing becoming labored it was now or never to follow through with her plan.

Slowly her small tongue snaked out and approached the crown of her trainers shaft. The smell coming from his mating tool was even stronger now that it was exposed, sending foreign waves of pleasure surging through Pikachus' body.

This was a completely different kind of sensation than what she was expecting. How could the mere scent of her trainer cause such intense, pleasurable reactions in her? She wanted to experience more. She NEEDED to experience more! Emboldened by making it this far with her trainer, Pikachu made first contact with the head of the boys' erection.

Her very first taste of the mating tool of her lover.

If the pleasure she had experienced seconds ago exceeded her expectations then the convulsions of delight upon tasting her lover for the first time would have registered as minor earthquakes. He was intoxicatingly good. She wanted more and she wanted it now.

Pikachu began lowering her eyes as she bravely took her trainers entire crown into her quivering lips and began to suckle earnestly. Just the simple act of fellatio was making her wetter than she ever dreamed she could be. Not even in the deepest pangs of her heat did it ever feel this good to pleasure a male. Courage continued to bubble forth, evidenced by Pikachu lowering her maw down the first inch of her trainers shaft.

Behind her, Mike was beginning to whimper and groan, his body reacting to an unseen pleasure he thought was in the dream he was experiencing. If only he opened his eyes he would have seen his most lucid dream becoming reality.

Irregular thrusts signaled that Pikachus' mouth was doing a fantastic job, a fact that did not evade the horny pokemon. With well-timed swipes of her tongue along the outermost gland she was able to coax out the first of her mates precum. The otherworldly taste caused Pikachu to moan with uncontrollable delight, her plump backside wiggling along her trainers covered chest and leaving her nectar on the fabric.

Slowly but surely the mere act of fellatio combined with the rut-inducing scent of Pikachus heat caused Mikes' eyelids to flutter open. His eyes gradually focusing on what was happening in front of him.

Pikachu was giving him a blowjob.

The pokemon he saved, the one he would tread over hell or high water to protect, was giving him the first head of his life.

Not a human girl. A pokemon. A female pokemon.

Was it another dream of his? No, these feelings were too intense to be fantasy. The warmth of Pikachus' mouth, the way her tongue danced along his shaft, was too amazing to simply be a figment of his imagination. If what he saw was to be believed then Pikachu was thoroughly enjoying the incredibly sinful act, if the moisture running down her inner thighs was any indication.

Mike was suddenly compelled to taste her.

He wasn't sure where the idea came from or why it came up in the first place. All his mind knew was there was, in his eyes, a very sexy pokemon giving his shaft it's very first tongue-bath and the need to show his gratitude, his love and his lust for the female on top of him, trumped any other thought he might have had.

He was drawn to her naked, nubile body and the swollen pair of yellow folds drooling her love nectar. He was so close to her core he began picking up a new scent, one that had eluded him up to now. It was heavy on his lungs and seemed to trigger a primal instinct switch in his brain. Was this what it meant to 'mate' with a pokemon? This foreign sensation to satisfy the one above him.

Acting on his newly-awoken lust-fueled instinct Mike leaned even closer to the source of the haze clouding his mind, becoming enraptured by the scent of Pikachus' folds. Not content with merely taking in the scent of his pokemon mate, Mike flicked his tongue over the slightly puffy skin of Pikachus' pussy. The explorative lick and subsequent groan of pleasure leaving his lips triggered a bliss-filled moan from his mate.

" _Pikaaa_ ~"

" _Arceus above! How was it even possible for a pokemon to sound so sexy and aroused_?"

Feeling emboldened by the approving moan from Pikachu, Mike gently placed his hands on his mates' modestly plump backside and began lapping with earnest at her most forbidden fruit. Every subsequent cry of pleasure leaving Pikachus lips was quickly followed by a desperate tongue lasting of his shaft. In this position Mike was able to get a front-row view of the tiny nub attached to his lovers folds. It was barely the size of a pea but its dark red-and-pink coloration left little doubt to what it was. With the lust-haze still flooding his body and mind with unmitigated pleasure, Mike latched his lips on he small pleasure nub and began to suckle.

The effect was instantaneous.

" _PPppiiikaaaa_ ~!"

She couldn't focus on her mates tool with the unexpected rush of mind-breaking pleasure coursing through her very core. Was this normal?! Did she actually have a place on her body so sensitive she couldn't even breathe? As if answering her own question Pikachu began breaking down into fragmented " _Pi_ " " _Ka_ " and " _Chu_ " with every lash of her lovers tongue along her clit.

Pikachu was moaning much more loudly now, her hips wiggling uncontrollably back against his mouth and tongue. A new flavor registered in Mikes brain at some point. Taking a moment to open his eyes he found a nearly transparent liquid freely flowing from Pikachus' twitching folds.

' _Her nectar...Pikachu is actually having an orgasm_!'

The prospect of more delicious drink encouraged even faster lashes of his tongue along the pleasure core of his lover. The sounds his mouth was making, in conjunction with the squelching and slurping originating from Pikachus drenched nethers was actually bringing him closer to orgasm without Pikachu actually touching his dick.

 _'I don't know what's happening to me...Why does hearing Pikachu moan make me feel so good? Why is pleasing Pikachu making me so hot? Arceus above_...'

At some point Mike had the need for air and, to Pikachus' dismay, the affection his tongue had been providing suddenly stopped. A disappointed "chu~" followed but, rather than let his lover wallow in sadness, he let his hands continue where his mouth had stopped. His left hand kneaded and groped tenderly along what he knew was one of Pikachus' sweet spots while the other hand rubbed over her drooling snatch.

Pikachu didn't think she could love this boy more than she already did. When he started squeezing the sensitive nub right along the center of her left butt cheek her heart felt like it was going to melt. Not wanting to deny her mate the pleasure he had worked so hard for, Pikachu opened her mouth and began taking her lovers tool back into her gullet.

She couldn't explain why the second go-round felt more natural than the first. It could have been her mate opening her mind to new kinds of pleasure. Regardless of what it might have been, Pikachu wanted to learn everything about her trainers cock; how it felt, where it was sensitive, how it tasted. She wanted to learn about this most private of places on her mate, a place that now belonged to her and her alone.

She was completely enthralled by the boy beneath her, keeping both eyes closed only partially as her body was making every effort possible to pleasure her new mate. She wanted to see how his tool reacted to her continued devotion, wanted to hear how good she was making him feel. The semi-salty texture of his cock sent shivers up and down her small body. Salty foods and berries had always been a delicacy for her so this was akin to the rarest berry in the world. Over and over her tongue wiggled in and around the narrow slit on tip, trying desperately to gather more of the humans unique flavor.

While Pikachus' mouth was busy making love to her mates shaft, her paws frantically rubbed whatever part of the boys dick she couldn't fit in her maw. Hearing her mate moan from her pleasing his cock only made Pikachu want him even more. She could feel him throb with every lash of her tongue along the tender crown, the knowledge that she was the cause of his pleasure filling her with immense pride. Try as she might, however, she simply was unable to fit his entire tool inside her mouth.

She was so very close, though.

A slightly thicker glob of the boys' essence flowed out from his shaft, which was quickly swallowed by Pikachu. The dollop of premium flavor sent her taste buds into the stratosphere; she had to have more of his most delicious essence. While this was happening, however, the burning in her loins began to build back up even though her mate was bathing her pussy with his tongue.

As much as she wanted to taste her mates most peremium flavor even more, her body was demanding that he work to quench the flame burning in her loins.

Mike had just started exploring deeper inside of Pikachus' dripping folds when they were suddenly taken away from his lashing tongue. Although he tried his best to hide it, a soft groan of disappointment left his lips. His disappointment changed to bewilderment as the pokemon he had been making love to was moving towards the other end of the bed. At first Mike feared he had done something wrong, a fact he was about ready to remedy, when he saw Pikachu stop at the edge of his bed and lift her heart-shaped tail as high as it would go.

Perhaps it was her scent having gained complete control over him, overwhelming his young mind to the point that all he wanted was to satisfy his lover. Perhaps it was the way Pikachus' tail tilted to the side with seductive invitation. It could also have been the "come hither" eyes staring right at him; the kind of sultry, bedroom eyes begging for him to fulfill a need only he could provide. Whatever it was it had triggered a new desire within him.

He wanted, no, NEEDED to be inside Pikachu.

Pikachu started wiggling her plump hips just along the inner edge of the bed. The request she was making was as clear as day for the young boy. In this position, being completely vulnerable and exposing herself utterly and wholly, she knew there was no going back at this point. This was going to be the culmination of their mating, the penultimate acknowledgement of their love. As with all things new and foreign there came doubts, however...

She didn't know how her body would accommodate such a large insertion. Her trainer was fully erect and nearly as long as a third of her total height. While she had the utmost trust that he would be gentle with her there was still a niggling fear in the back of her mind that this might hurt.

Just as quickly as it had come, however, that doubt were being erased by the pure, turquoise eyes of her mate, his orbs staring into her own pitch black ones with unbridled love and affection.

Mike, to his credit, had the same worries regarding whether or not he would even safely fit inside Pikachu. He had heard rumors of humans having intercourse with pokemon before but the size difference in this case was borderline dangerous. In spite of this it took only a longing gaze into his mates' eyes to know she trusted him wholly. With a steady nod and a throbbing erection Mike made his advance.

Pikachu moaned pleasantly as her supple yellow cheeks were held by her trainer. His touch, while lacking the soft fur of her species, possessed its own unique texture. It comforted her how gently the boy was squeezing her backside, all the while feeling the first contact between his cock and her pussy.

"Pikachu, I'm going inside."

The boys warning, while done thoughtfully, only made her nerves flare up once more. She had come too far to let her fears prevent her from mating for yet another year. She wanted this. She wanted to be made complete and become one with her mate right here and now.

Rather than risk losing her confidence, Pikachu took the first step by pushing her body back against the boys' crown, her tiny folds struggling to stretch wide enough to allow him inside.

" _Pi...Pi-Pika...C-Chuu_ ~"

Her cries, while uninterpretable to the human, were filled with desperation. Her body was demanding to be filled yet her smaller frame was not allowing nature to run its course. She stared back at her mate, eyes on the verge of forming tears from anxiety.

How he hated that look. It was the same look she had when those Scyther had been chasing her in the Lush Jungle a year ago. He had sworn to never let Pikachu make that face as long as he lived. With the passionate haze of their prior lovemaking becoming overshadowed by the impregnable tension in the air, Mike knew he had to act fast.

It still took several agonizing moments for the boys prick to get past the sinfully narrow entrance to his lovers pussy but, after a few forceful thrusts, Mike could feel Pikachus pussy begin to give way to his advancing erection.

It hurt. It hurt a LOT.

It hurt her knowing her mate had hurt her, even after he promised he would never do so. Tears began falling from the pokemons face as she could feel just how big her mate was, his species not having been made to mate with the much smaller pokemon. Another anguished cry escaped her and she felt the boy completely stop in his motions. It was then a wet secretion landed on her left cheek, followed by several more. Braving a glance to find the source, Pikachu was met with the most unexpected sight.

Her mate was crying. Why was he crying? Was he in the same kind of pain as she was? No, that wasn't it at all.

"I'm so sorry, Pikachu...here..."

She watched as her lover extended his right hand towards her lips and nudged his index finger between them.

"I know I've just hurt you...I swear it'll never happen again. I don't want you to be the only one hurting though."

Was he suggesting what she thought he was? Did he want her to bite down on his finger? She couldn't do that! She could never do that to the one who saved her life and treated her like she was royalty every waking moment. She was about to shake her head in protest but she got another look at Those turquoise eyes and knew her mate would not take no for an answer.

"Please...Pikachu. I know you're hurting so, please...let me share your pain."

' ** _Oh, Arceus above...How can he be so sweet_**?'

Another surge of pain brought Pikachu back from her reverie, triggering a bite reflex and earning a sharp groan of discomfort from her mate.

"Pikachu...Just tell me...when the pain goes away..."

Mike could not believe how hot it was inside of Pikachu. Her mouth had bordered on sauna in its intensity but her pussy was akin to a raging volcano, clinging to his cock like a second skin. In spite of the immense pleasure he was experiencing he knew he opposite was true for his partner. Mike knew Pikachu would be hurting for the first few moments and he wanted to make this enjoyable for her as well. He knew that, while her biting his finger was nowhere near as painful as what he had done to her he refused to let her be the only one suffering.

Pikachu did her best to hide her tears but it hurt too much to fulfill that endeavor. Her body, while much smaller than his, was working rapidly to adjust to his size. The pain lasted only a short time but it felt like an eternity. No matter what, though, she refused to let this ruin the moment they were sharing or skew her perception of her trainer making love to her now.

It was about a minute later when Pikachu could feel the painful ache become a dull throb. With a gentle "Pika~" she took the initiative once more and forced herself back, pushing the first two inches of mating meat inside its new home.

" _PIKA_!~"

He was inside. He was actually having sex with Pikachu.

Her mate was inside her. Her trainer had broken down the final defense of her body.

Pikachu stared back at her lover with lust-caked eyes, her pussy strengthening its vice on his cock and encouraging him to begin mating with her more vigorously.

He couldn't believe how good this felt. How the human race could be devoid of such pleasure was beyond the young Ranger at this point. Slowly his hips inched forward, his ears picking up the delightfully sinful sound of his dick stretching Pikachus pussy further. The accompanying sound of Pikachus juices mixing with the copious amounts of precum oozing forth from his dick served only to intensify the moment.

Pikachu was experiencing a completely different kind of pleasure. It was the kind that her species, while not truly any fault of their own, was quite simply beyond their capacity to replicate. Her mate was just so BIG. Every inch he fed into her body would make her tout yellow tummy bulge out further and further. Glancing down at her distended belly, Pikachu had hearts in her eyes, knowing that no other male in the world would ever be able to make her feel as good as she felt now.

"Pi-Pika...chu! You feel...amazing! Gripping me so...hard!"

Mike now knew what Pokemon must have felt like when they mated. if what he was experiencing was any indication, it was an incredibly forbidden pleasure he was partaking in. Was this taboo? More than likely. He couldn't have cared less at this point, however. Who cared if it was looked down on. Who cared if what they were doing came across as unnatural. He was in love. Pikachu was in love. She wanted him and he wanted her, plain and simple.

Wanting to give her even more pleasure he slowly pulled back and out of Pikachus' folds. Knowing he would soon hear whimpers and protests from her lover, Mike flipped Pikachu onto her back and quickly pushed just the crown of his shaft back inside her stretched folds.

Now he could watch Pikachu as he made love to her. Now he could see the face of his mate, see how crazy his actions were making her. He wanted to remember this moment in as much detail as possible and, Mike knew, so did Pikachu. Steadily surging back in, Mike felt the crown of his dick hit the entrance to Pikachus womb again, causing sparks of electricity to fly from Pikachus cheek pouches.

" _PI!~ Pi-Pikaaa_ ~"

"Did that feel good, Pikachu?"

" _Pika_ ~"

"Pikachu, I love you so much..."

" _Pi...Pika...Pikapi! Pikachu_!"

' **He...he loves me. My mate LOVES me**!'

Pikachu was completely absorbed in the sight before her. Seeing her lover in all his glory, seeing how his handsome face twisted pleasurably every time she squeezed down on his tool. He was beginning to become lightly caked with sweat, making him seem to glow in the moonlit room. It continued to dawn on her that she was what was making the boy feel like this. It was her love and lust driving him, making him ravage her body in ways she had only ever dreamed of. The knowledge that she was making her mate feel so good filled her with unbridled joy. Sure he was too big to fit all the way inside of her but the simple fact he cared enough not to thrust recklessly and potentially damage her meant the world to Pikachu.

As Mike pushed forward once more he could again feel his tip knocking on the door to Pikachus womb, triggering another spark of electricity and causing her inner walls to squeeze even harder on his shaft. A string of stuttered moans and cries ensued, the intensity they exuded nearly making the boy blow his load all at once.

" _Pika~! Pi~ Pi~ Pi~ Piiika! Piiika! Piiika_!"

Pikachu was amazed at how big her trainer was. She took a moment to stare at her bulging belly and, out of instinct, placed both of her paws over the swell as it travelled in and out of her. How had she gotten so lucky again? She could feel every vein, every bump and every pulse of her mates shaft. She could feel his heartbeat through his cock, feel how hard he was throbbing and how often he was twitching. It was as if a hidden switch had been flipped to activate her mates' primal side, if the moans coming from him were any indication.

At one point she saw his tongue hanging out of his mouth, her pitch black eyes locked onto his own turquoise in a dream-like stare. The way his shaft swelled indicated he was so very close to flooding her ripe-and-ready womb with his essence.

The look Pikachu was giving him was so sinful it should have been forbidden. How could a pokemon look so beautiful? Why had no textbooks ever mentioned something so wonderful before? It was just simply too much pleasure for Mikes young mind to comprehend anymore. All he wanted to do now was bring Pikachu to the most mind-numbing orgasm she would ever experience.

" _PIKA! PIKACHU_!"

"Almost...Almost there, Pika...chu! Pikachu! Pikachu! Pikachu!"

The duos coupling had reached a fever pitch as their bodies smacked against the other. The rising volume of their moans and the increasing tempo of their copulation were working in tandem to bring both human and pokemon to a heavenly climax. Nothing in the world mattered except for the two of them. Every distraction, worry and doubt were gone. It was the kind of blissful enlightenment you only experienced with one other person.

Your soulmate.

" _PIKA! PIKA! PIKAPIII_ ~"

Stars exploded in Pikachus vision as the crown of her trainers shaft smacked against the entrance to her womb one final time before a cascade of seed erupted from within Mikes' swollen orbs with the sole intent of procreation. Rope after rope of virile goodness flooded her tiny but fertile womb, each spurt triggering a minor spasm in her body. The simple knowledge that the mate she had chosen, her trainer, was filling her in the most intimate way possible sent her into a lust-induced euphoria she never wanted to leave. There was absolutely no doubt about it now; she was his and he was hers. It was just so perfect. He was perfect. Her perfect lover.

Mike ground his teeth together as he felt his pokemon lover milking his dick for all it was worth. The otherworldly pleasure wrapping around his twitching meat was unlike any dream or fantasy he could have conjured up. The surreal sensation of his seed being drawn out, the sheer amount of which would most certainly impregnate a human, nearly gave him a second wind. The realization that he might have just become a daddy, while or unusual, seemed impossible considering he had just mated with a pokemon.

Whether or not it was possible for a human to get a Pokemon pregnant remained to be seen. If he had indeed sewn his seeds, he would do everything he could to raise their offspring the same way he raised Pikachu. It was after these thoughts finished flowing through his mind that a soft, wet feeling graced the front of his body. Mike looked down to find Pikachu licking his chest and nuzzling him affectionately.

Pikachu had finally quelled the burning heat that had possessed her body for almost two years. Perhaps, if fate so willed it, she would have an egg or two to give to her mate. She continued nuzzling her lovers chest, licking his pectorals as sleep began to overtake her tired body.

"I guess you must have really enjoyed that, Pikachu? I want you to know that I did as well."

" _Pi...Pikapi_ ~"

Mike ran his left hand over Pikachus forehead and rubbed her temple lovingly. A soft coo'ing sound left her lips at the gentle contact.

"Do you feel better now?"

Pikachu had fallen asleep, her body still filled with her trainers shaft. Mike decided to simply let her rest and figure things out tomorrow when they awoke.

"Goodnight, Pikachu. I love you."

With those words the exhausted Ranger joined his lover in sleep and kissed her forehead.

How would the world view their act? As an act between lovers or a forbidden act of taboo nature? It was uncertain what the future held for the two of them. One thing was for certain, though.

Pikachu had opened his eyes, and his heart, to an entirely new world. A world he would be ready to explore with Pikachu for as long as he could, sharing laughs and tears, love and pain and their days run out and the hourglass empties.

Right now, they had each other.

Right now, that was all they needed.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Several months later at the Hall of Origins**

 **"** You call that speed?! Allow the me to show you how a Tapu does it!"

Bolts of lightning and rumbles of thunder reverberated through the scared Halls as Landorus and Tapu Koko were competing in a race of speed and agility.

"Are you having trouble keeping up with this old-timer, kid? Aren't you supposed to be the manifestation of Turmoil? I am not impressed so far!

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Very few eyes were on the two legendary pokemon lounging around the back of the main lobby. It wasn't due to simple forgetfulness. Rather, it was simply due to the fact that nobody could get them to move.

At ALL.

"How long do you think they'll stay like that, Azelf?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Uxie. I know Regigigas has major issues getting it going but this Tapu Bulu guy might have him beat as far as pure laziness is concerned."

* * *

"Could you pass the salt, Tapu Fini?"

"..."

"Could you PLEASE pass the salt, Tapu Fini?"

"..."

Frustrated at her requests being ignored Shayman got up from her spot at he dining table and went to grumble about how Tapu Fini was afraid of salt.

"...Do you have ANY idea what salt does to freshwater fish?"

* * *

"Remind me, again, why you thought those four would bring a breath of fresh air to the Council?"

The Alpha Pokemon merely chuckled and looked out a nearby window within the Hall of Origins, having a perfect view of the Alola islands.

"Its always good to have fresh faces around here, Dialga. Even Landorus is enjoying himself, though you wouldn't know it." Arceus trailed his thoughts before opening a portal into the nether.

Beyond the portal was the Akala Island Ambassador, a very happy Pikachu and a Pichu clinging to the humans' hat.


	3. Rejection Becomes Acceptance

**Two Months Prior**

 **The Hall of Origins.**

Nearly every pokemon in the world knew of this place, as well as the powerful beings that inhabited its sacred halls. The four new arrivals (although technically three since Tapu Lele was the first of them to visit the palace in the sky) stared with a mixture of bewilderment, annoyance and indifference at their new surroundings.

"I hope you have a good reason for dragging us here, Lele. I was in the middle of watching Hala battle a young upstart."

The pink-haired Guardian Deity paid no mind to her grumpy counterpart. Then again, there was hardly a time when Tapu Koko wasn't being a hothead around her. She had her suspicions regarding this, suspicions which only gained more momentum when Tapu Fini mentioned that Koko had muttered her name in his sleep. A playful giggle escaped Lele, much to Tapu Kokos' chagrin.

"Lele~!"

"Okay, okay! Quit your groaning, Kookoo. I was just thinking about which room they are in."

Tapu Koko sighed with embarrassment at the pet name Lele had taken to calling him by. His overall appearance lent many to refer to him as the hot-blooded Guardian Deity of Alola, reinforced by his violent hair-trigger temper.

Tapu Koko's head and torso were black with white markings on his chest, just above his eyes, and on top of his head. Extending from the top of his head was a large, orange plume with innumerable bristles along the back. A yellow marking covered most of the top bristle and half of the bristle below it. The bottom of this crest went all the way to his neck, where it divides his face in half and created the illusion of him having a beak-like nose. His small, blue eyes were easily missed due to how far back behind the shell his body was. Several yellow markings were behind his eyes, again, easily missed. The lower half of his body was a most peculiar sight.

Tapu Kokos entire lower body was orange, with four pointed projections: one short spine on the front and two short spines in the back, with one longer spine between them. These spines resembled a bird's tail feathers. His thin arms had round, yellow structures encircling his shoulders. On each arm was a shell that appeared to be one-half of a bird mask, and his hands ended in two large claws, which could be brought close to his body to create a beak for the mask.

The mask itself was mostly yellow with black, orange, and white markings. There were three white triangular markings with black edges on the top of each half of his mask, which created the appearance of diamond-shapes when the mask was closed. The 'eyes' consist of a white diamond connected to a slightly larger orange diamond, which was inside a larger yellow diamond. Each of these shapes were edged in black. On each half of his beak was an orange triangle with a white rim. Finally, there were wing-shaped structures on each side, toward the back. Tapu Koko, if needed, was able to pull the mask together and hide his upper body inside, creating the impression of a stylized rooster.

Tapu Koko, much like his three counterparts, possessed an intimate bond with Alola. It just so happened to end up being pure coincidence that the four islands which made up Alola were tailor-made to suit their needs. While inside their sacred shrines they would gratefully accept the offerings of the townsfolk in exchange for their blessing upon household and pokemon alike. Unlike the other Deities, however, Tapu Koko was a stickler for who he would bless and who he would ignore. This led many to believe he was more of a juvenile than first thought.

Being separated from their shrines, while not entirely foreign to the deities, was oft avoided so as not to create a panic amongst those living on their respective islands. In this regard Tapu Koko would've preferred Lele guide him and the other Guardians to and from their destination sooner rather than later.

"Okay, go left here~! Now we go past the next three doors~" Tapu Lele was chiming her thoughts as she led her party through the Hall of Origins, her childlike demeanor never having left her inspite of being several centuries old. Tapu Bulu, on the other hand, was neither youthfully energetic or curiously childlike.

Tapu Bulu's body was black with several white markings. His eyes had black pupils, blue irises with orange across the middle, and red borders along the bottom. He had what appeared to be a golden nose, with a white ring running through his "nostrils". His arms are thick and muscular, have red rings around the shoulders, and end in golden, cloven hooves. His tail is mostly covered in a golden bell with black markings on it. His shell was primarily red, with white and yellow markings thickly bordered by a muted black. On each half of his shell was a black, wooden horn with a yellow marking on its outer section. The shell itself resembles a flower or plant when open; when closed, it takes on the appearance of a bull.

The larger of the four Guardian Deities lagged behind the group, searching for blades of grass to siphon energy from but, as with everything within the sacred halls he found himself, all there was to see was marble and stone. A disappointed sigh left the Guardians mouth, at least, was could be construed as a sigh.

"Bulu getting tired of aimlessly wandering. Does Lele even know where she going?"

Tapu Lele puffed out her cheeks and then stuck her tongue out at the Ula'Ula Guardian.

"Oh, hush, Booboo! We have to be getting close. Why don't you pick some blades of grass or something to pass the time?"

Tapu Bulu looked up at Lele with a vein popping along his forehead. Like Tapu Koko, Lele had taken to calling him by a pet name as well. While not as insulting per say as Kookoo, it was far more emasculating to be called Booboo.

"Lele should see! No grass or vegetation! Making Bulu angry..."

The last of the Guardian Deities finally stepped in to calm Tapu Bulu down before things got hairy. While generally noted for being lax and particularly lazy when accepting offerings from the townsfolk, the Ula'Ula Guardian had a temper that rivaled that of Tapu Koko but possessed far more strength than him. Thinking back on the time when thieves broke into Bulus ruins and the screams of the robbers when the Guardian Deity actually started swinging fully grown oak trees at them.

The memory was enough to cause Tapu Fini to let out a charming giggle.

Tapu Fini possessed a black torso and light blue hair. She had a white headband-like marking on her head and a white v on her chest. To the sides of this V mark were two violet shell-like extensions from which protrude two arms with three fingers, separated in a way that would befit webbed arms such as those seen in Golduck. Unlike the other three Guardians, however, Tapu Fini had a fin at the lower front and did not have legs to independently stand on. Rather, an oval shaped platform of sorts comprised its method of standing. Her eyes had light blue eyeshadow-like marks, a most peculiar trait considering pokemon never used cosmetics, and are lightly-tinted cyan with white eyebrows of sorts. Her shell is purple with a fin on top and a horn—when closed, this shell resembles a swordfish.

"Ah ha! Here it is!"

The four Guardian Deities stared at a single inconspicuous door with no label or marking on it whatsoever.

"Are you sure, Lele? It looks identical to the doors we just went by!" Tapu Koko angerly trailed while clenching his claws.

" ** _It is indeed the correct door, Land Spirit Guardian Deity, Tapu Koko, of Melemele Island_**."

In a flash the door in front of the four Guardians vanished into thin particles, replaced by a massive room. All along the edges of the room there were chairs upon chairs, arranged in a circular fashion with a single grand chair in the centermost part of the room. On each side of the largest chair was a chair of moderate size, though it was clear these were not meant to seat human beings. Directly across from the largest chair were four empty ones in equal prominence and distance from the other.

At the rooms center stood Arceus.

"I humbly welcome you, Guardian Deities of the Alola Islands, to the Hall of Origins. It is an honor and an esteemed privilege to have you as our guests." Arceus finished his introduction with an honorable bow/kneel before the four Guardian Deities, his two advisors Dialga and Palkia following suit.

All at once the chairs stationed in the outermost circle began to materialize various occupants on them. Many were quite small but several were gargantuan in size. All of them had unique appearances yet all of them radiated immense power.

It was obvious that, while Arceus was being most sincerely humble, the Tapus were among the strongest pokemon in the world.

"Before I begin the introductions proper allow me to thank you, Tapu Lele, Land Spirit Guardian Deity of Akala Island. It was thanks to your selfless act that allowed my ambassadors to unite the four of you here under one roof."

The pink-haired Guardian merely giggled playfully and did a small twirl in her shell. "I had a blast with that pink cat! I wanna play with her some more when this is done!"

Arceus chuckled heartily and gave a firm nod. "It shall be so, child."

Tapu Koko was the first to break the ice, his temper having been doused for the time being and his curiosity beginning to emerge.

"Why have I never seen any of these pokemon before? Surely such powerful beings could not have eluded us for so long?"

Arceus turned his piercing gaze onto the Melemele Guardian and gave a gruff nod. "It is quite alarming when you think about it; an entire civilization of humans and pokemon having never met with the rest of the world..." Arceus trailed as he began thinking of the correct words to say next.

"You know something, don't you?"

Tapu Finis' voice, while it carried a youthful aura to it, was filled with the wisdom of the sages. Arceus could only nod his head and turned his gaze upon her next.

"Believe me when I say this, Guardian Deity of Poni Island, I knew of Alolas' existence even before the dawn of time. I knew of the pokemon that lived there, as well as the human colony's that would eventually make the islands their home."

Tapu Koko found his voice again. This time, however, there was an open air of hostility in it.

"If you knew about Alola than why did we have no recollection of the outside world? Why were we the only ones left in the dark?"

Silence filled the halls for what seemed like an eternity. There was no sound, not even the other pokemons' breath.

Finally, Arceus spoke.

"When Lady Mew was acting as the progenitor for the entire pokemon species, there were many that did not necessarily fit the ideal mold we had in mind."

Arceus paused briefly to ensure he had the four Guardians attention before continuing.

"As such...when the time came to decide where to colonize the species that broke the mold we had made, it was decided that it would be on a series of four islands, hidden beneath a dense cloud base and surrounded by virtually impenetrable currents."

Slowly the pieces began falling into place for the Guardian Deities, some more quickly than others. Unfortunately for Arceus, Tapu Koko was the first to solve the riddle and his temper flared with a vengeance.

"SO...ALOLA...ALOLA WAS...ALOLA WAS WHERE YOU PUT YOUR FAULTY POKEMON?!"

Dialga was preparing to stop time around the enraged Tapu but a stern glare from Arceus dissuaded any further attempt. He then turned his attention back to the enraged Guardian.

"I am so sorry..."

Tapu Koko was seeing every color of red in his vision as he began discharging unbelievable mounts of electricity throughout the Hall of Origins. Luckily the only one receiving any damage was Arceus himself. Mew and several others had cast powerful screens of light to block the electric waves from the rest of the Council.

"WHY...WHY?! WHY DID WE NOT FIT IN YOR SCHEME?! TELL ME WHY!"

Tapu Koko was out of control, yet, Arceus allowed him to vent his frustration, his anguish that spanned centuries upon centuries. This was what Tapu Koko needed; this was what they all needed- to vent the hardship and strife that had been built up and let it serve as fodder for the new path going forward.

Arceus continued to stare at Tapu Koko, despite his entire body being hit with paralysis the Alpha Pokemon made no attempt to resist or display anger. He was the one to blame and nobody else.

"WERE WE...WERE WE...Were we...were...we so unkempt that you couldn't look past our faults?"

The rapid deescalation of Tapu Kokos anger served as the signal for life moving forward as Arceus leaned his body forward, effortlessly dispelling the paralysis on him so he could take the first step towards reconciliation.

Arceus began crying as he nuzzled Tapu Koko.

"It was the folly of my beginning...I have lived all these years, countless millennia, knowing of the fate I had left you to. Oh how I wanted to take it all back and start over...alas, I had already done more than I would readily be able to undo..."

"Arceus..."

"M'lord...Oh, Arceus..." Mew trailed with tears running down her face. Nearly every other Legendary in the room were in tears as well, Landorus being one of the exceptions, of course, though even he knew not to irritate a fire that was nearly snuffed out.

"All I can do to remedy these countless centuries of hardship, the unjustified burden I placed on the entire Alola region, is to accept your punishment and hope it will serve as penance for regrowth."

Tapu Lele approached Arceus and nuzzled the left side of his face affectionately.

"I...I forgive you...A-Arceus!"

Tapu Fini was the next one to offer her olive branch of peace. "As...As do I."

Tapu Bulu, while having mostly stayed out of the entire ordeal, merely nodded in acknowledgement.

That only left Tapu Koko.

"I do not expect you to instantly forgive and forget, my child. All I ask is that you give me a chance to redeem myself. I hope that, by inviting you four to join the Council, it will prove that I see you as equals instead of alien species."

Tapu Koko stared at the floor for the longest time, his thoughts going a million miles-a-minute. The juvenile side of him refused to accept any form of apology from Arceus. The fact that him and so many other pokemon had been isolated out of some preconceived notion that they were imperfect creatures was an incredibly bitter pill to swallow.

On the other hand it would be the first time he had seen the world outside of Alola. He would finally be able to meet those worthy of his time in battle. The prospect excited him to no end. With a somewhat reluctant sigh the Guardian Deity of Melemele Island gave his answer.

"Very well, Arceus. I have but one condition that must be fulfilled immediately before I will even entertain the idea of joining the Council."

"You wish to leave the Alolan Islands with a more-than-suitable protector, correct?"

All four Deities stared at Arceus in disbelief.

"That has already been taken care of." With those words Arceus opened four portals, each of them showing an island of Alola. Outside of the Tapu Ruins, where the altars of each Deity stood, there was a trainer with a smaller version of a pokemon the Guardians had seen when they first arrived. They were guarding the ruins unflinchingly, allowing those with offerings inside while steering those with less-than-noble intentions far away.

Tapu Koko immediately recognized the boy standing outside guarding his altar.

"That's Sun! The boy who became Champion of Alola!"

Sun was wearing a black baseball cap with the logo of a pokeball etched into the center. Messy black hair flowed out from either side of the hat while a blue-white striped shirt and black denim pants with red trim completed the ensemble quite well.

At his side was a much smaller version of the Victory Pokemon, Victini.

Arceus gave a firm nod as Tapu Fini gazed into the portal connected to her island, Poni Island.

Before her altar stood a young girl, possibly no older than forty, with long purple tresses flowing from either side of a beige cap. Bottomless black eyes gave her the look of a wise sage beyond her actual years while the rest of her outfit consisted of the same beige-colored slacks and black treading boots. At her side was an absolutely massive Mudsdale and what looked like a version of Landorus, save for the cloud he was sitting on.

"Haha, my son will give that girl all she can handle if she isn't careful." Landorus said with a dry guffaw as Tapu Fini merely smiled at how quickly Hapu was moving up on the world.

"I knew I chose right with you."

Tapu Bulu gazed into the portal linked to Ula'Ula Island and, despite this being a monumentous occasion, barely reacted when a tall elderly man in ripped black denim, a ripped black vest and eyes that looked as if they had seen the very ends of the world itself, sat with indifference outside the Ruins of Abundance. At his side was a sinister-looking pokemon, it's one visible green eye shimmering while the rest of it seemed to fade in and out of existence.

"Nanu choose wisely it seems."

"Indeed, Tapu Bulu. Any that seek to defile your altar will have an entire eternity to rethink their life choices within my sons' nightmare." Darkrai trailed with a sinister chuckle.

That left Tapu Lele and her portal. She already knew who the Ambassador was yet this did not stop her from taking another peek at the young boy who had not only saved a pokemons life but also created a new life within that pokemon.

On his shoulder sat a very energetic Pikachu and, cradled safely in the boys hands, was a white egg with green spots around it. On his other shoulder sat Melody, daughter of Meloetta. She was singing a delightful song for both her trainer and his mate, as evidenced by the synchronized movements they were displaying.

With all four Tapus having seen their altars and islands now under a steady and worthy watch, Arceus closed the portals and began speaking once again.

"My children! Hear me, Arceus! Creator of the pokemon world! From this day forth, all pokemon on Alola, and all of its human denizens, will forever be inscribed in our hearts and minds! Let us never forget the struggle they were put through. Let us never forget the errors we made in isolating them! Let us take those memories, the mistakes we made, and use them to forge a new age of peace between all pokemon and man!"

Arceus paused briefly to let his words sink in before continuing.

"Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini! From this day forth you are now honorary members of the Council which governs both the human world and the pokemon world! Your choices will directly affect the fate of both the human world and the pokemon world! Knowing this, knowing the choices you have to make on behalf of the Council, will you accept?"

All four Guardian Deities gave each other nods before turning to face Arceus as one.

"We the Tapu Deities do accept-" Tapu Koko started

"-the charge that comes with being on the Council-" Tapu Lele continued.

"-and accept the full weight and responsibility-" Tapu Bulu continued.

"-that will come from our decisions on behalf of the Council." Tapu Fini concluded.

With a beaming smile Arceus turned to face the rest of the Council and, with his head held high and his body shimmering in the suns rays, concluded the meeting.

"On behalf of all pokemon that make up both the human world and the pokemon world..."

Arceus whipped around to face the four Guardians.

" ** _Welcome to the Council_**!"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! Ciao! :)


End file.
